Never Say Never 2
by Flybaby014563
Summary: The Continuing story of Will and Nicole. Rated PG-13 for sexual content and language(FINISHED!)
1. Never Say Never 2

Never Say Never 2  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been 4 months since the birth of Will and Nicole Turner's child,William Turner III. Will couldn't believe that he still had a son. It had been almost a year since the death of his first wife Elizabeth. He never thought he was going to be married again, that is,until his best friend Captain Jack Sparrow arrived back on Port Royale with his daughter Nicole. Nicole was 17. Will was 22. 


	2. Chapter 1

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Will was still working off and on since the birth of his child. He always wanted to get off work early so he could be with his wife and son. Working as a blacksmith was hard work. He had so much stuff that he had to do. When he didn't have anything to do he was really happy because then he could go home and spend more time with his family.  
  
That morning was nice and quiet. He was the first one to wake up,but didn't want to get out of bed right away. He wanted to wait until Nicole woke up. He knew that she was going to hate it if she didn't get to talk to him before he left. And he was ok with that. He loved her,and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Good morning Will,"she said as she started to wake up.  
  
"Good morning love,"he said as he bent over and kissed her. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Lovely. And you?"  
  
"Just great." He went over to the cradle and looked in it. In it was his son who was now 4 months old. He smiled. He was so proud. He picked up his son and got back into bed.  
  
"You still can't believe it can you?"  
  
"No I can't. But now I have your father to thank for this. And you too."  
  
"Well,he is the one who left me here."  
  
"I'm so glad he did." He kissed her. "Because now I have a family I can take care of. I never thought I would get the chance to have that again."  
  
She smiled but didn't say anything. She knew what he was talking about. But she didn't care though because she was happy too.  
  
He looked back down at his son who was starting to wake up. He handed him over to Nicole and started to get ready for work. "I'll be back this afternoon ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh,and there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father is coming tonight."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Are you ok with that love?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? He is my child's grandfather after all."  
  
"That's right,"he bent over and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
That morning while he was walking to work Will bumped into an unsuspected visitor,who happened to be none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack?"asked Will in shock. "What are you doing here? You said you weren't coming until this evening."  
  
"Well,I thought I would surprise you."  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you mate. So,how is my daughter?"  
  
"She's doing just fine."  
  
"And my grandson?"  
  
He smiled. "He's fine Jack. Just fine."  
  
"And how about yourself?  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "I'm doing just fine Jack. I was a little surprised though. Something happen to your ship again?"  
  
"No. Anamaria is taking care if it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well,I must be going. I will see you three tonight then,"and he strolled off.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning as Will woke up he was happy to see his wife still by his side. He had barely gotten any sleep because he thought she was going to run off and look for her father. He knew that even if she did run off she wasn't going to end up like Elizabeth.  
  
He wasn't even certain if Elizabeth killed herself in the first place. But then again,he would know if there were pirates on the island. The only pirate he knew that was still alive was Jack. He didn't know if he could say that his daughter was a pirate because she didn't even want to be one...like him.  
  
He looked at Nicole who was still sleeping. He still didn't want to think that he was a pirate. He was happy as a blacksmith. But ever since Elizabeth had died people had been acting strange. He could tell that some people wanted him hung because they thought that he had killed her.  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as she started to wake up.  
  
"You're finally awake,"he said as he moved his head and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright. And you?"  
  
"I'm happy because you haven't left me."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?" He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Because I thought about what you said to me last night."  
  
"Good." He kissed her again,but she didn't smile. He knew what she was thinking. She's still worried about him,he thought. I can tell it in her eyes. "You really want him back don't you?"  
  
She sat up and looked down at her son who was sleeping in the cradle. "Yes I do Will. Even if he is a pirate. He's still my father and I care deeply about him. I feel so stupid about what I said about him before,because he's the only person who really gave a damn about me after my mother died. You have no idea how I feel."  
  
He sat up and put her head on his should. "Yes I do. I had no one to raise me when I was growing up Nicole. I don't have much have a past.  
  
"Then did you see any of your parents kill right in front of you?"  
  
He looked at her in shock. "Oh god... What happened?"  
  
"My mother killed herself right in front of my eyes Will. I saw the whole thing."  
  
"I'm...I'm so sorry."  
  
"She was tired of Jack going off and leaving her all the time in Tortuga alone. She hated that place. She wanted to go somewhere else...like here. She begged Jack, but he always said no. So one night she told me that she was through and stabbed herself right in front of me."  
  
"So that's why you lied to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't call in lying Will. Just a different version of the real story. Jack dumped her body into the sea."  
  
"I see. But why do you want him back?"  
  
"I already told you Will. Because he's my father. He may have not been the best father. But he truly is the only person who gave a damn about me." She picked up her son who was starting to wake up and cradled him in her arms. "But I don't want to leave you Will. I don't want to leave my son either."  
  
"But you would leave to find your father?"  
  
"Only if I had to. Only if it meant not leaving my husband and my son."  
  
He sighed. "I'll go find him..."  
  
"Will... You don't have to."  
  
"I didn't realize that anyone cared about him that much. But I realize now... I'll get him back alright?"  
  
"Will,why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I love you." He stared at her and their lips met. "And maybe he can teach our son how to become a pirate."  
  
She smiled. "Oh Will! You really think that our son is going to grow up like this grandfather?"  
  
"No. But maybe someday he will."  
  
"Then we had better make sure he does go aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"I don't think he will love. That's why we're here."  
  
"Only because you don't want to become a pirate."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"I know. But pirate is both in our bloods."  
  
He sighed. "Let's not talk about that all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But I will go find him ok. But you need to stay here and take care of our son."  
  
She smiled. "Alright."  
  
"I won't take too long ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Will."  
  
"Good. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning as Will woke up he was happy to see his wife still by his side. He had barely gotten any sleep because he thought she was going to run off and look for her father. He knew that even if she did run off she wasn't going to end up like Elizabeth.  
  
He wasn't even certain if Elizabeth killed herself in the first place. But then again,he would know if there were pirates on the island. The only pirate he knew that was still alive was Jack. He didn't know if he could say that his daughter was a pirate because she didn't even want to be one...like him.  
  
He looked at Nicole who was still sleeping. He still didn't want to think that he was a pirate. He was happy as a blacksmith. But ever since Elizabeth had died people had been acting strange. He could tell that some people wanted him hung because they thought that he had killed her.  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as she started to wake up.  
  
"You're finally awake,"he said as he moved his head and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright. And you?"  
  
"I'm happy because you haven't left me."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?" He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Because I thought about what you said to me last night."  
  
"Good." He kissed her again,but she didn't smile. He knew what she was thinking. She's still worried about him,he thought. I can tell it in her eyes. "You really want him back don't you?"  
  
She sat up and looked down at her son who was sleeping in the cradle. "Yes I do Will. Even if he is a pirate. He's still my father and I care deeply about him. I feel so stupid about what I said about him before,because he's the only person who really gave a damn about me after my mother died. You have no idea how I feel."  
  
He sat up and put her head on his should. "Yes I do. I had no one to raise me when I was growing up Nicole. I don't have much have a past.  
  
"Then did you see any of your parents kill right in front of you?"  
  
He looked at her in shock. "Oh god... What happened?"  
  
"My mother killed herself right in front of my eyes Will. I saw the whole thing."  
  
"I'm...I'm so sorry."  
  
"She was tired of Jack going off and leaving her all the time in Tortuga alone. She hated that place. She wanted to go somewhere else...like here. She begged Jack, but he always said no. So one night she told me that she was through and stabbed herself right in front of me."  
  
"So that's why you lied to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't call in lying Will. Just a different version of the real story. Jack dumped her body into the sea."  
  
"I see. But why do you want him back?"  
  
"I already told you Will. Because he's my father. He may have not been the best father. But he truly is the only person who gave a damn about me." She picked up her son who was starting to wake up and cradled him in her arms. "But I don't want to leave you Will. I don't want to leave my son either."  
  
"But you would leave to find your father?"  
  
"Only if I had to. Only if it meant not leaving my husband and my son."  
  
He sighed. "I'll go find him..."  
  
"Will... You don't have to."  
  
"I didn't realize that anyone cared about him that much. But I realize now... I'll get him back alright?"  
  
"Will,why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I love you." He stared at her and their lips met. "And maybe he can teach our son how to become a pirate."  
  
She smiled. "Oh Will! You really think that our son is going to grow up like this grandfather?"  
  
"No. But maybe someday he will."  
  
"Then we had better make sure he does go aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"I don't think he will love. That's why we're here."  
  
"Only because you don't want to become a pirate."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"I know. But pirate is both in our bloods."  
  
He sighed. "Let's not talk about that all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But I will go find him ok. But you need to stay here and take care of our son."  
  
She smiled. "Alright."  
  
"I won't take too long ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Will."  
  
"Good. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Abosultely not!"said Commodore Norrington after Will told him the whole story.  
  
"Commodore please! I must do this...for my wife."  
  
"Then that means you want to get her father sent back to the gallows."  
  
"I'm only doing this because I love her. If Elizabeth had asked the same you would've done it."  
  
Commodore Norrington looked Will straight in the eye. "Mr. Turner... I must follow the law. I'm sorry,but I can not help you,"and he started to walk away.  
  
"Then why did you let him go the first time?"  
  
But Commodore didn't say anything. He just walked away slowly.  
  
Will looked over into the harbor. There stood the Dauntless. The only power in the waters since the Interceptor was gone. He had to do something. I'm not going to steal another ship,he thought. First,I don't have a crew,and there is no way I'm going to be able to find Jack in time.  
  
He looked out into sea one more time and saw a ship coming. He recognized the ship. It was the Black Pearl. Jack had come back again. Good,he thought. Then maybe I can tell him to stay for good.  
  
But before he decided to go get Jack,he decided to go back home to check on Nicole. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
When Will got home he didn't realize that anything was wrong. But then he asked the maid how she was doing. The maid told him that Nicole was getting sick. He rushed upstairs to see how his wife was doing and to tell her the news of Jack's return.  
  
"Nicole. Are you all right?"he asked as he opened opened the door to the bedroom. He took one look at her and almost fainted. Oh my god,he thought. She looks terrible. Jack is so going to kill me.  
  
"Will...I wasn't excepting you back this soon."  
  
He sat on the bed and felt her forehead. "My god... You're burning up. How long have you been like this?"  
  
"Since after you left."  
  
"Oh god. Your father can't see you like this."  
  
"He's back already?!"she jumped up into Will's arms.  
  
"Shhh...go back to sleep. You're going to be fine. I can already tell." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"He's going to kill me if I'm sick."  
  
He smiled. "You're going to be fine."  
  
"What about our son?"  
  
"I'll take care of him,and you. But what you need now is rest. So go back to sleep love."  
  
"Are you sure everything is going to be all right?"  
  
"Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."  
  
She sighed. "I hope so."  
  
The maid then came into the room to tell Will that Jack had arrived.  
  
"Well,here goes nothing,"he said.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I love you too." He bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to kiss me? I am sick."  
  
"I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."  
  
"You'd rather be here than at work?"  
  
"I'm never with the person I love when I'm there. So yes." He kissed her on the lips. "Now you had better stay here."  
  
She smiled. "You know I will."  
  
"Good,"and he left the room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Well,well,well,"said Jack as Will came down the stairs.  
  
"Good to have you back Jack,"said Will.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's sick Jack..."  
  
"How sick?"  
  
"Not too sick. She'll be fine in the morning. She just needs some rest."  
  
"And my grandson?"  
  
"He's fine. He's upstairs with her. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to see how they were doing."  
  
"Jack... There is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She doesn't want you to leave this time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen Jack... Please don't leave her. She's going through a very hard time right now and she really needs you. She can't stop talking about her mother and she really needs you right now."  
  
He shook his head. "No Will. I can't. She has to understand that."  
  
"She doesn't want you to get hurt again Jack. Don't you remember the way she acted when you got hurt the last time?"  
  
"Will,The Black Pearl is my home. It always will be untilt the day I die. She has to understand that."  
  
"Jack,if you leave she will seriouslly get hurt. She almost went after you again and I had to persuade her not to. But I can't do that anymore. Do you want your daughter to get hurt...or even worse? Do you want her to end up like her mother?!"  
  
"That was none of your business Will."  
  
"Jack,she is my wife! And yes it is my business because I love her Jack! I cannot raise a child on my own. Especially not at 4 months. Please Jack. She'll do anything to make sure that you don't leave us again."  
  
"What did Commodore say?"  
  
"You'll be sent back to the gallows again."  
  
"Then I can't stay here. You know as much as I do that I cannot stay 'ere Will. I'm a pirate Will! The Black Pearl is my home!"  
  
They didn't know it,but Nicole had been hearing the whole coversation from the stairs. Will looked up into her sad eyes for one moment. He knew that she couldn't believe it. But then she ran back upstairs bursting into tears with some much hate.  
  
"Nicole!"Will said as he ran up the stairs to the room where he found her crying on the bed by their son. "Nicole! Oh god."  
  
"How the hell could he do this to me?!"  
  
"Nicole please...don't do this..."he said as he sat on the bed beside her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That damn ship...why couldn't it've been gone a long time ago?"  
  
"He does love you."  
  
"Sure he does... The way he talks about me and everything. Some father..."  
  
"He can't help it that he's a pirate Nicole. You've got to understand that."  
  
"He's my father though. Doesn't he care about that?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry. But there isn't anything I can do now. I can't make him stop what he already is. And I don't want you getting hurt. I love you too much. Just let him go one with his ways."  
  
"Did the Commodore really say that?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I hate to say this Nicole,but you should listen to your father...just this once."  
  
"Well,I don't want him to be hung."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"You won't have to,"said Jack as he opened the door.  
  
"Jack...?"  
  
He looked at Nicole, "Do I really mean that much to you?"  
  
"You always have,"she said. "I just thought for once...it would be nice to have a father who cared about me. But then I realized that that you aren't just a father...you're a pirate."  
  
"And I pirate I shall remain. I can't help it that I am a pirate,but I should take more care of you,since you are my daughter. And I don't want you getting hurt either, and I don't want you ending up like your mother."  
  
"Then you'll stay?"  
  
"Only for the time being."  
  
"What's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'll stay as long as I please. I'm a pirate. You have to acknowledge that."  
  
"When have I not Jack?"  
  
"And will you quit calling me Jack?! I thought I was your father."  
  
"You are,but you're still Jack to me."  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Those couple of weeks were nice because Jack didn't leave. But Jack knew that he couldn't stay with them forever. His crew would get worried if he didn't get back to the Pearl,and quick. But he also knew that his daughter didn't want him to leave,but he knew that he had no choice.  
  
He knew that he didn't want to be sent back to the gallows,but the Black Pearl was his home. He had to tell Nicole,whether she was going to argue with him or not. He was the captain of the Black Pearl,but more importantly,he was a pirate.  
  
"No! You can't leave!"Nicole said after Jack told her.  
  
"Listen Nicole,I am your father. But I am a pirate."  
  
"So...you really want to die."  
  
"That is not up to you whether I die or not."  
  
"But...you promised..."  
  
"I promised you nothing. I told you that I would stay for the time being. But I am a pirate."  
  
"You really don't have a heart...do you?!" She then stormed off,not giving Jack a chance to reply.  
  
He then turned to Will. "What am I going to do Will?"  
  
"Oh,so now you're going to take my advice?"  
  
"Well,you're her husband."  
  
"You're her father Jack. This is between you and her. I'm sorry,but I can't help you this time."  
  
"But she has to understand Will."  
  
"I told you I'm not getting involved Jack. I really cannot help you,"and he left the room.  
  
Without a moments hesitation Jack left the house,knewing that he wasn't going to come back.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Will? Are you here?"Nicole asked she came downstairs. She found him sitting on the chair in the living room. "Oh,there you are."  
  
"He's gone Nicole."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry,but he's gone. And he's not coming back. You have to realize that he is a pirate."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I'm not going after him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Will,he is a pirate after all."  
  
"Nicole,are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Will!"  
  
"Ok. I just want to make sure."  
  
"Will,I would tell you if I was keeping something secret."  
  
"Then why aren't you going after him?"  
  
"Because...after all,he is a pirate. I can't help that,now can I?"  
  
He shook his head and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead. "No,I guess not."  
  
"You're hiding something. Aren't you Will?"  
  
"I'm going to go after him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's my best friend. Maybe I don't want him to go either."  
  
"Then let me at least come with you."  
  
He shook his head. "No. You have a son to take care of."  
  
"He's gone Will..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's been kidnapped..."  
  
"And you're calm about this?!"  
  
"No. That's why I was wondering why you were hiding something."  
  
"Oh god. Then I have to go find him. Stay here,please..."  
  
"Yes Will. Please bring back our son."  
  
"I will love."  
  
"And Will?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"You know I will." He kissed her. "I love you,"and he left the house to go look for Jack and his son.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
There is no way I'm going to find my son,Will thought as he tired to think of something. Commodore Norrington will not help me. He wouldn't help me find Jack and he is not going to help me find my son. Elizabeth is gone so he thinks that he shouldn't have to care anymore. Well,this isn't about Jack now. I've got to get my son back.  
  
Will looked out into the harbor. He saw a ship and recognized it. There is no way in hell the Black Pearl could still be here,he thought.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?"asked a voice behind him. It was Jack.  
  
"You never really left. Did you Jack?"  
  
"Well,after I heard what I happened did you think I was really going to leave?"  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
"Well,can I at least help you find your son?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes. Yes you can Jack."  
  
"Besides... I think it would be kind of stupid if I saw you try to commander a ship."  
  
"Very funny Jack."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As they set sail,Will looked back at Port Royale. He never thought that in his whole life that he would set foot on this ship ever again after the last time. But that was back then. That was back when he was trying to save Elizabeth. Now he was trying to save his son. He just wanted to know one thing: Who took his son?  
  
"Thanks Anamaria!"Jack said as he came over to Will who was looking out into the sea.  
  
"Never in my life had I thought about setting foot on this ship again. Well,here I am."  
  
"At least you're doing it for a good reason."  
  
He sighed. "Yea. Jack,who do you think did it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have I no idea Will."  
  
"You don't think it could've been...?"he paused. He didn't even want to say Barbossa. For he knew that Barbossa was dead.  
  
"No. It couldn't have been 'em Will."  
  
"But what about the crew?"  
  
"Some died. Some didn't."  
  
"They might think that killing my son...might bring Barbossa back to life."  
  
"So,are you saying that we go to Isla De Muerta again?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"Jack,I'm not sure of anything. But something just tells me...something just tells me that he is there."  
  
"Well,let's go then. Something tells me that he's there too."  
  
"Whatever you say Jack."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Nothing much had happened since they last came in to the 'dreaded' Isla De Muerta. Well,they hadn't been there for a little over three years now. Jack knew that something wasn't right though. He had been here many times,and he could always tell when something was going on there.  
  
As Jack and Will rode onto the island,Jack told Will of a plan that would help Will get his son back.  
  
"I want you to go in there and be very quiet. Go the same way you went to get Elizabeth after you hit me in the head..."he paused. He knew that Will knew what he was talking about. But another reason he stopped as because he knew that shouldn't have brought up the subject of Elizabeth. Especially in front of Will. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Will smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Jack."  
  
"Just let me talk to them. All right?"  
  
He nodded in a serious way. "You think this is going to work?"  
  
"Trust me on this Will. It has to work."  
  
"Let's go in then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will went into the cave first,while Jack followed.  
  
"Are you all right?"asked Jack. "You look a little uneasy."  
  
"Why do you think? It's been three years."  
  
"We'll talk later. Go get your son."  
  
He nodded and ran off. He peered over the ledge and found his son. Barbossa's monkey was no where to be seen,so he could get his son without any distractions. He waited for Jack's signal and then went to get his son.  
  
After he swam to his son,he kissed him on the forehead,took his sleeping son,and silently slipped away out of the cave,not caring why Jack wasn't behind him. He was just so happy to see his son again.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Hey boy! Where be Jack?"Gibbs asked as Will and his son boarded the ship.  
  
Oh god,he thought. How in the bloody hell could I forget about Jack? "He's coming."  
  
"You had better move." It was Jack.  
  
"Thank god. I was starting to worry." He said as he moved so Jack could board the ship.  
  
"I was right behind you. You just never knew."  
  
"Let's just go home. Nicole's probably starting to worry." He looked down at his son and smiled. But soon that smile turned into a frown. "Oh god..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look at his head." What they saw a huge black and blue mark on his son's head.  
  
"Take him to Gibbs. He'll know what to do. You can trust him."  
  
Will didn't take any time to hesitate,so he took his son to Gibbs.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The good news was that the wound was not serious. Gibbs just told Will to keep the bandages on for a few day and his son would be fine. After Will put his son to bed he went back up to the deck to talk to Jack.  
  
"How is he?"asked Jack.  
  
"Not bad,thank god."  
  
"What did Gibbs tell you?"  
  
"Keep the bandages on for a few days."  
  
"Good. I told you to trust him."  
  
"I did. Now all I want to do is go home. I just hope she's ok. I miss her."  
  
"You've only been gone for two days Will."  
  
"I know. But she's not going to worry only about me you know."  
  
"Yes. I know Will. But at least your ok. And so is your son."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You'll be home soon Will. Less than a day away now."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
As soon as they reached Port Royale,Will took his son and ran off home. He had to make sure that Nicole was ok. He would thank Jack later. He knew that Jack wouldn't leave,at least not now.  
  
As soon as he got home he knew something was wrong. The doctor was there, and so were several other people. He could tell that something had happened to her.  
  
"Will,thank god you're home,"said the doctor.  
  
"What is it?! What's happened?!"  
  
"She's sick...she's very sick Will...and I don't think she's going to get better."  
  
No,he thought. For the love of God! No... This can't be happening. I lost one love in my life and I can't lose another one.  
  
He ran upstairs with his son to see his wife. Please be ok,he thought. Please still be alive.  
  
He opened the door to the room. There on the bed was Nicole. Beside her was a nurse. The nurse one took quick at Will and left the room.  
  
"Nicole...?"he asked as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Will...you're alive..."  
  
"Please don't leave me..."  
  
"She hasn't eaten in three days,"said the doctor. "Will,if you don't help her she's going to die."  
  
"That's why I came back."  
  
"Don't worry about me Will,"said Nicole. "I'm not going to die of grief now. Because at least you and my son are still alive.  
  
"Is this what this is all about? Nicole,please eat something."  
  
"What about Jack?"  
  
"He's still here. Don't worry about him. Please...eat something. You're going to die if you starve yourself to death."  
  
Her complexion looked so pale that Will thought if he didn't help her soon that she was going to die. He had to help her.  
  
"I'm so sorry,"she said.  
  
He kissed her forehead. "It's ok. You were worried about me. I came home as fast as I could. Now please eat something."  
  
He handed her an apple. She didn't start to eat it at first,and that's what started to worry him. She's still worried about Jack,he thought. Oh Jack is so going to kill me if I don't do something.  
  
Will didn't have to worry though because she started to eat again.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next four days Will didn't go to work at all. He stayed home and took care of Nicole. She was starting to get better. The good thing was that because she hadn't eaten in three days,she was starting to suffer from malnutrition. Will was glad that he had gotten in home in time to save her. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he had lost her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to raise his son on his own. He really needed her now.  
  
That morning Will got up before dawn. He still didn't want to go to work though. He was still worried about Nicole's health. He stared at her smiled. Thank god she's all right,he thought. I can't lose her. Not now. I love her too much. I've lost one love,and I can't afford to lose another one. Jack would kill me if I lost his daughter. Oh I can't image what Jack would do to me if that happened.  
  
"Good morning Will,"Nicole said as she started to wake up.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep love. It's not even dawn yet."  
  
"I should tell you that. You've been taking care of me all this time. You really need some sleep."  
  
"I'm not sick Nicole." He moved over and their lips met.  
  
"I'm not that sick Will. You can go to work today."  
  
He shook his head and kissed her. "No. I love you too much. Jack would probably kill me if I left you."  
  
"Forget about Jack. He may be my father,but he can't protect me forever. You know that."  
  
"But I'm your husband and I have to protect you. One more day isn't going to kill you."  
  
"All right. How is my son?"  
  
He peered over to the cradle at his son,who was sound asleep,and smiled. "Sound asleep. And you should be too. I love you."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Please go back to sleep?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Ok."  
  
He kissed her and she went back to sleep. I know she hates it when I do this,he thought. But it's for her own good. I can't have her getting sick again. Next time I had better get home before someone tries to kidnap our son from us. This cannot happen again.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Will didn't intend to leave the house for the rest of the week. He knew he couldn't. He had to take care of Nicole. She still wasn't in perfect health,and the doctor was still coming back from time to time to check up on her. Will knew that he had to take care her. Jack would never forgive him if he didn't.  
  
As much as he hated to think about it,he still thought he could hear Elizabeth's voice in the back of his head. He tried not to tell Nicole because he knew that she would get mad if he said anything,even though he knew that she understood.  
  
That morning Will got up and looked at Nicole. She was still asleep and still trying to get better. She was eating more,so that was a good thing. He knew that she would die if she didn't get her health back soon. He wanted to move over and kiss her, but he knew that she really needed some sleep. He didn't want her to get any worse.  
  
He then got out of bed and went straight to the cradle where his son lay. He put his hand on his son's face and smiled. If it wasn't for your grandfather you would never be here in the first place,he thought. I really owe him a lot of gratitude for what he did that night. Especially with bringing his daughter here.  
  
And now I have you. I never thought I would have a son in my life. But here you lay. And I couldn't be more happier now. All thanks to your grandfather,Captain Jack Sparrow. Not only is he your grandfather,but he's my best friend. How these last few months have really changed my life.  
  
"Will?"Nicole asked as she started to wake up. She noticed that Will was still over by the cradle. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking. You should go back to sleep."  
  
"You should too."  
  
He bent down and kissed his son,and then got back into bed.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"About how none of this would have happened if your father never showed up in the first place."  
  
She smiled and said nothing.  
  
"I really owe him a lot of gratitude for what he did."  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what love?"  
  
"About all of this."  
  
He moved over and kissed her. "It wasn't your fault Nicole. You were just worried that's all."  
  
"Maybe I care too much."  
  
"At least you don't care too less." He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I care about you. Never forget that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I had better be getting off to work. I'll see you tonight ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
That day at work Will went about his usual business. He didn't think he was going to see Jack again since he left the ship without saying thank you or goodbye to him. But Jack did come back.  
  
"Jack...what are you doing here?"Will asked as the door swung open. "Get inside or Commodore Norrington is going to have you hung again!  
  
"It's all right Will,"he said as he entered. "He knows I'm here. Funny thing too..."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"He's not going to hang me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not going to have me hanged."  
  
"Jack,there's something wrong. I can tell by your voice that something's wrong."  
  
He went over to Will and looked her straight in the eyes. "She's gone Will..."  
  
"What?! What's happened?! We've got to find her!"  
  
"She's takin' the Pearl Will."  
  
"But how?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
"We've got to find her Jack. She'll get herself killed if we don't find her."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Is my son with her?"  
  
"No. Your son is with Anamaria."  
  
"Oh thank god!"  
  
"Will...I need to go get her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will,this is between me and her. Let me go get her back ok?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"You need to take care of your son Will."  
  
He nodded. "All right." He couldn't believe that this had happened.  
  
"She'll be fine Will. I'll bring her back."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Jack."  
  
"Anything for my best friend and my daughter's husband."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Commodore Norrington helping you will this?"  
  
"Yes Will. That's why he won't hang me."  
  
"Good. Then you had better hurry."  
  
"Yes. That I should,"and then he left.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Will went home to find that his son was safe and sound with Anamaria. He was grateful that nothing had happened. He just wanted to know why Nicole had left him. None of this had made sense to him. He knew that she was probably still hurting because of what her mother had done,but he never thought that she would do something life this. Especially take her father's ship.  
  
Will didn't sleep that night at all. He was too worried about his wife. He was hoping that Jack would bring her back home safe...and alive. He didn't want to have to think that he was never going to see his wife again. He was just about to go to bed when heard the front door open. And there was his wife and Jack. He ran over to Nicole and started to kiss her over and over again.  
  
"Oh god! Thank god you're all right,"he said as he kissed her over and over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Will,"Nicole said as she cried. "I didn't mean for it to go this far! I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You're ok...Shhhhh...shhhhhh... It's going to be ok..." He looked up at Jack as Nicole was still crying. "Thank you Jack for bringing her back alive."  
  
"You're welcome,"he said. "Should I stay for the night? Just to make sure she doesn't leave again?"  
  
He smiled. "That would be great Jack."  
  
"Thank you,"and he left the room so the two could be alone.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh...It's going to be ok Nicole...it's going to be all right." He kissed her on the forehead. She was still crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Will,"she said. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh...you're going to be all right. Let's go upstairs. You need to lie down."  
  
"I just wanted to see my mother's gravesite one last time..."  
  
He swallowed hard. He didn't think that she would do something like that. He smiled and kissed her. "So that was the whole reason you left?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think you would understand."  
  
He kissed her again. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... You really need some rest. Let's go upstairs and we can talk about it later ok?"  
  
"Ok. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you come to find me?"  
  
"Because your father wanted me to take care of our son. Anamaria did a good job until I got home,but he is our son and he needs his parents to take care of hi. I don't want to leave my son like my father left me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok. At least you're ok. Now let's go upstairs."  
  
"Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Will stayed by Nicole's side so she wouldn't leave again. He couldn't that she had done something like this,especially take her father's ship. But he knew that she loved her mother and that she wanted to see her again,even thought she wasn't going to be able to do that.  
  
"How is she?" Jack asked as he came into the room.  
  
He sighed. "She'll be ok,eventually. Thank you for bringing her back."  
  
"It's the least I could do."  
  
"I just can't believe she would do something like this. But then again you are her father."  
  
"I didn't think she would do something like this. I know much she hates that ship. I thought she was going to burn it or something."  
  
"Thank god she didn't."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tell Anamaria I told her thank you."  
  
"I already did. She said it was no problem."  
  
Will moved his head over to the cradle. His son was starting to wake up. "Bring him over to me Jack."  
  
Jack went over and picked up his grandchild and handed him over to Will. "You know the scary thing is,is that he looks just like you."  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"I'm happy for you mate."  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"Well,I had better leave you alone. Goodnight mate,"and he left the room.  
  
Will smiled and looked over Nicole who was starting to wake up.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"I'm here,"he said as he move his head and kissed her.  
  
"Was my father here?"  
  
"He just left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell him thank you."  
  
"Tell him in the morning love. You need to get some sleep. You've had a long day."  
  
"How is our son?"  
  
"He's fine. He's right here with me."  
  
"All right. I'll go back to sleep. I love you Will."  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you too Nicole." He watched as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Just please don't leave me again,he thought. I can't do this on my own. I don't want you to end up like Elizabeth.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Will woke up early the next morning to see how Nicole was doing. He was glad that she hadn't left. Thank you so much for not leaving me,he thought. I don't know what I'd do if you left me and my son again. I love you too much Nicole. Please don't ever do that to me again.  
  
He looked over to the cradle. His son was still sleeping. He then left the room without waking either one of them. Oh I hope Jack's still here,he thought. He was glad to see that Jack hadn't left yet. Actually,Jack was downstairs waiting for him.  
  
"How is she?"asked Jack  
  
"She's fine. Still sleeping and so is my son,"said Will.  
  
"That's good. To tell you the truth Will,I'm scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my daughter. I don't want her to do this again."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay this time Will. Just to be safe."  
  
"I think she's going to be fine Jack."  
  
He sighed. "I know. But I care about her too."  
  
"You do what you want Jack. I need to go to work." He sighed and smiled. "I guess it would be good if you stayed here. I'm worried about her just as much as you are Jack. But what happens to the Pearl?"  
  
"Don't worry about that ship. She'll be fine with Anamaria. I trust her."  
  
"I would. Well,I'm off then,"and he left the house."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
That day at work was jus the same. Will was happy to be back. But he was worried about Nicole. He didn't want her to leave again. But he knew that he could trust Jack. He was his best friend after all,and Nicole was his daughter.  
  
I've got to stop worrying so much,he thought. Nicole's going to be fine.  
  
But soon the door swung up. And there at the door,stood Nicole. Will couldn't believe that she was here once again. He put his stuff down and ran over to her.  
  
"Nicole! What's wrong?"he asked as he hugged her and kissed her.  
  
"It's my father."  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"They're after him again."  
  
"Who's after him again?"  
  
"The pirates. The ones that kidnapped our son. They've come to kill my father."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I saw them this morning."  
  
He opened the door and saw some people running by the blacksmith shop. Then Will recognized them. They were the pirates! "Oh Christ."  
  
"What are we going to do? Our son is there."  
  
"Shit. I don't want you to stay here."  
  
"Then let me go with you."  
  
"No. Look,if Norrington doesn't already know,tell him to raise the alarm. I don't want your father getting killed either."  
  
"But what if Commodore Norrington doesn't listen to me?"  
  
"Trust me. He will. Just go ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
Yes?"  
  
He drew her closer and they embraced. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me this time."  
  
"I couldn't. I love you...and my son."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Well,I guess I had better go then." She then dashed out of the blacksmith job and down the street. But she didn't get too far because soon she was captured by the pirates. "Let me go!"  
  
"'Ello poppit."  
  
"Dammit! Let go of me!"  
  
"Nicole!"yelled a voice. It was Jack. "Let go of my daughter!"  
  
"You know this woman?"  
  
"Unhand her now!"  
  
"Answer the damn question!"  
  
"Yes. She's my daughter. Unhand her now."  
  
By this time the pirate had a knife to Nicole's throat and Jack was pointing a pistol to his head. "Really? I didn't know the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter."  
  
"No one did...until now. Now do as I say!" By this time Jack was getting irritated. The pistol was now starting to shake in his hands,and his daughter was about to be killed. "I didn't want to have to do this."  
  
Nicole ducked right in the nick of time right before the pirate was killed. She stood there on the ground still in shock.  
  
"Oh thank god you're all right!"Jack said as he hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"Will would kill me if something had happened to you."  
  
"Yes he would,"said a voice behind then. It was Will. He smiled as Nicole ran into his arms. "Oh thank god you're all right,"he said as he kissed her. "Thank you again Jack."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"You have a very smart daughter."  
  
"Did you watch the whole thing?"  
  
"No. I just ran up by the time she ducked,"he looked down at Nicole. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine now,"she said,"because my father saved me."  
  
"Good thing he did too. I don't want to lose you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"I guess we had better go home now."  
  
"There are still more pirates out there mate,"said Jack. "Don't worry. I sent Anamaria to take care of your son."  
  
"Nicole,can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes Will?"she asked.  
  
"I want you to go home and stay with Anamaria ok?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going with your father. You'll be safe with Anamaria. You can trust her. But I need to help your father."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"Please come back to me."  
  
"I promise I will. I love you. Go now ok?"  
  
She nodded and dashed home. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Nicole went home like Will had told her. She knew that she couldn't leave her son again. Will would probably hate her if she did that again. When she came home she was glad to see that her son with Anamaria. She knew that Anamaria already knew what was going on. The only thing she hoped was that Will and Jack were ok.  
  
Will and Jack came home later that night. They were covered in blood because of all the fighting. Nicole looked shocked because of the way Will looked. He looked like he was about to die. Jack told Anamaria to go get the doctor while Jack and Nicole put him to bed.  
  
"I should have never left him,"said Nicole. "I should have never left home. None of this would have happened if I'd have stayed here."  
  
"Don't say that,"said Jack. "You did what he told you."  
  
Will started to open his eyes. He was still in a lot of pain. "Nicole...?"  
  
"Will! Oh god!"She was scared to death. "Please don't leave me!"  
  
He put his hand on her face. "Shhhhhh...Calm down now...  
  
"Please Will. You can't leave me and your son."  
  
"Shhhhh...It's ok. It's not that bad. I promise you it's not that bad... Shhhh..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Will..I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't cry. It's going to be ok love. It's going to be ok...Shhhhh...  
  
Soon the doctor was there and asked Jack and Nicole to leave the room.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
For about an hour Jack and Nicole waited outside while the doctor tended to Will's wounds. But soon enough the doctor was out of the room and telling Nicole and Jack that they could see Will again.  
  
When Nicole went into the room,Will was still in a lot of pain. But she was glad to see that he was all right.  
  
"Will...?"she asked.  
  
"I'm here..."he said.  
  
"Oh god. You're ok."  
  
"Yes. I'm ok. Just in a little bit of pain. But nothing I can't handle."  
  
She went over and sat down by him. He put his hand on her face and kissed her. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Now what's this? A tear? I'm going to be all right love."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
He kissed her again. "I love you too Nicole."  
  
"This was all my fault."  
  
"No it wasn't Nicole. You did what I told you."  
  
"But I was the one who left the house Will. I was the one who told you."  
  
"And I'm glad you did. If it wasn't for you your father and our son might be dead by now." He kissed her again "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"How's the wound mate?"asked Jack.  
  
"It's not too bad. I don't think I'm going to be doing anything for a while though."  
  
"Well,at least you have her."  
  
"And you too Jack."  
  
"You're staying?"asked Nicole.  
  
"Only if you want me to."  
  
She went over and hugged him. "I would love that father. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."  
  
"I think it's time that I leave the Pearl behind. Especially since that I'm now a grandfather now."  
  
"But everyone else here think you're still a pirate."  
  
"I don't care about that. I'm no longer Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm going to have to except that. And since I'm not a pirate anymore they can't kill me."  
  
"I guess I should tell Norrington,"said Will.  
  
"You're not going anywhere mate,"said Jack.  
  
He smiled. He looked over to the cradle where is his son was sleeping. He was just glad that he wasn't dead. He didn't want to leave his son like his father had left him.  
  
"I can tell Norrington myself."  
  
"And if Norrington doesn't believe you?"  
  
"Well,he's just going to have to. Especially when he sees that the Pearl is gone and I'm still here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
He looked back at Nicole. "Do you still hate me?"  
  
She sighed. "Look,I never hated you. I guess I was just mad at you because you left me and I never had a father figure to look up to,and then mother died and I had to take care of myself. But no,I don't hate you anymore. I would never try to burn up your ship father. I might have hated it,but I would never burn it."  
  
"I guess you heard our conversation."  
  
"No. I just figured you would say something like that."  
  
"I'm just glad you're still alive. You had me all in a fright after you took the Pearl."  
  
"I was surprised that Will didn't come after me."  
  
"Well,he has a son to take care of,and so do you."  
  
They looked over to the cradle. Nicole's son and Jack's grandchild was starting to wake up. "Yes. You're right." She went over to the cradle and picked up her son and took him over to the bed and sat down by Will. "I can't believe how much he looks like you Will."  
  
"I do,"said Will. "One person in this room told me that I was a spitting image of my father. He even swore I looked just him."  
  
"Let me guess? My father?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Right. And I'm still glad that you're father brought you here. If it wasn't for him,I wouldn't have the perfect wife and I wouldn't be holding my child. And if it wasn't for you I probably would have forgotten what love is." 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
As the days went back,Will gradually seemed to get better. Nicole was always by his side and Jack was there to help. Jack was now an official citizen of the town and the Pearl was gone forever. And Jack was no longer Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
That morning Will got up bright and early to see how Nicole was doing. She had been taking care of him for more that little over than three weeks now and his son was about to turn 1.  
  
"Will,you're already awake?"asked Nicole.  
  
"Can you believe it?"he asked.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That's he's going to be turning one tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes I can."  
  
He moved his head back to her. "I love you." He kissed her. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Will."  
  
"You've made such a perfect wife."  
  
"You've much such a perfect husband. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"You're still not leaving."  
  
He kisses her again. "Yes I know love. Where would I go anyways?"  
  
"Oh very funny Will."  
  
"Plus I can't leave or your father would probably kill me."  
  
"Oh I don't think he would do that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm very sure."  
  
End 


End file.
